


If I Had Your Heart

by FemailoftheSpecies



Series: The Scourge of Europe [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemailoftheSpecies/pseuds/FemailoftheSpecies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she wants is not always apparent</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had Your Heart

“Come along, Angel. I want to go out.”

Drusilla drifted into the foyer, her black velvet dress and gloves lending her the air of grieving widow. It was a role she enjoyed playing often. Would-be suitors were very tasty in her opinion.

Through the doorway to the study, Angelus glanced up at her from his reading of the dailies. The younger vampires had thankfully been on their best behavior lately, yet he was tense. Experience taught him that the quiet did not last. A storm was sure to hit soon. “Where’s your boy Willy?”

Coy smile and dark glittering eyes accessed him. “It’s William, my Angel. He gets very cross when you forget,” she advised while setting her hat with a few pins. The mirror was in front of her, useless, yet habitual. She nodded with approval at the unseen image.

Her sire watched her warily, wondering if she, in her insanity, was able to truly see her reflection in the glass, but kept his tone light. “I think I can manage not to be concerned over _William’s_ ever-changing moods. But where is he, precious?” That creature needed watching at all times.

She favored him with her innocent pout and spoke in a tiny voice. “He’s gone on without me. He still burns about Grandmummy.” Swaying for a moment, she closed her eyes as she giggled. “My boy wants to hurt her...very badly. He dreams of it, like fish and entrails.” When her eyes popped open she clapped her hands loudly one time and it made him jump. “It will be delicious, Daddy. Her blood staining his fingers as he digs into her wicked flesh. And I could make us a nice tea with her tears,” she offered.

Angelus folded the paper placed it on his desk before standing.

Darla and Drusilla had been at odds for days now, his childe finding new and unusual ways to offend his sire. He had been caught in the middle and at a loss for how to control the situation. William, that blue-eyed devil of hers, was unreasonably pleased with it all.

“Precious?”

Her attention span, short as it was at times, had failed her again and she was now oddly interested in the vase of flowers resting on the console. 

“Drusilla,” he tried again, more firmly, and returned her smile when she spun to face him. 

“The flowers are sad and miss their mummy. Are you ready, Daddy?” she asked, eyeing his state of dress. “The air is filled with ice and the flu has been terrible this season.”

He sighed. It was lost on her, her total invulnerableness. “I’ll get your cloak.” Placing the fur-trimmed, black velvet drape around her shoulders, he whispered in her ear. “Are you displeased, Princess? With Darla?”

“Hmmm...Darla. She’s different from us, my Angel. Wants to be free of this. Doesn’t like family.” Her pout was in full affect. “Doesn’t like me.”

“Nonsense, sweetness. She’s very fond of you. She just has her moments.”

“Can we go to the theater, Angel?” she asked excitedly, seeming to change the subject, but with Drusilla he never knew.

“If you wish...”

“And we can dine on the richest and the finest, crush their hearts and have eyeballs for dessert?”

“That sounds like a fine evening to me.” He grabbed and donned his own coat.

“I shall tear into one who pretends, Daddy.” She wanted to practice killing Darla since she was certain her sire would not allow her and William to actually do it. Yet the thought made her tremble with lust.

“An actor?” It was more dangerous to take someone prominent, and would surely end up reported in the papers, but... “Would that make you happy, Princess?” he asked, smiling at her pale face. The moon was out, which would please her as well.

“Very much so,” she told him with a finality that said she was done with the subject until she struck her unsuspecting victim with a viciousness that always set his cock to hard.

She slipped her arm around him as they walked out of the house, nodding, her rich brown curls bouncing gaily with her enthusiasm. To Angelus, she was his serpent; quick, deadly, irrational, unpredictable.

As much as he worshiped his sire, it was this one, and her annoying, but refreshingly zestful childe that captured his attention and made him feel like the revered one. 

Having just noticed the sun’s kind counterpart, Drusilla pulled free from him, dancing in a circle as he smiled fondly. A curtain in an upstairs window parted, revealing a petite blonde vampire who spied with sparkling, dead eyes as the handsome couple strolled toward the Strand.

 

end


End file.
